Windsor
Grand Theft Auto Online | price = $28,000 (GTA San Andreas, Exports and Imports) $845,000 (GTA V and Online) (Legendary Motorsport) |variants = Windsor Drop | related = Jug Swinger Jugular E JB 700 Super Diamond Super Drop Diamond }} The Windsor is a two-door convertible in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and a luxury two-door coupe in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 DLC update. It is manufactured by Enus in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Windsor is designed as a 1960s to early 1970s classic convertible sports car, appearing with either its black top up or down. The car resembles a late 60s - mid 70's Jaguar E-Type or TVR S Series, but features a stretched rear and a generally longer proportion. The front seems to be based on the 1964-1966 Ferrari America 500 Superfast. It also has some attributes from the Chevrolet Corvette Ray Convertible, for example, the roof or the exhaust's shape. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Windsor returned in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 DLC update. This time it appears as a modern, much larger coupe, taking heavy influence from the Rolls Royce Ghost and the Rolls Royce Wraith, and some other elements from the Bentley Flying Spur. The car takes a contemporary coupe body design, with an upraised hood. The car is also the first car in the series to feature multiple designer liveries (eight in total), which can be applied to the exterior of the car, similar to the vinyl wrapping process. When purchasing from Legendary Motorsport, the player can only order the vehicle with a livery, however in Story Mode the vehicle appears without a livery in the protagonists' garages (original edition only). The livery can be changed or removed at Los Santos Customs. The vinyl wrap will be affected by the base primary and secondary colour paint. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Windsor is a fast car; however, it does not match up to some of the "elite" cars. The Windsor's engine is very loud, giving out a throaty roar. Acceleration and speed is on par with other similar classic two-door cars. Cornering is very difficult, as the car seems to be much heavier than it looks. It also tends to subtly fishtail or drift, despite running at mid speeds, though experienced players can control its drifting capabilities. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Performance wise, the Windsor is middle-range for the coupes class, sporting an acceleration time between the Oracle (which is best in class), and the Felon. Top speed is very fast for a coupe, faster than every other car in its class, and even some of the sports cars. Handling, however, is terrible due to the Windsor's weight, and causes the vehicle to have notable understeer. Braking is average for the coupes class. The car's weight causes it to feel very planted when cornering, and makes the Windsor very difficult to roll. The Windsor is stated to sport a large twin-turbo V12 engine, yet sounds to have a potent yet smooth engine under the hood, being considerably quieter than other large-engined cars. Despite the statement in the website description (prior to Further Adventures in Finance and Felony), the car sports a engine cover depicting a single-cam V8, with no clear 3D model underneath. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Being a standard sports car, the Windsor can only be modified at TransFender, which offers the following modifications: ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Liveries WindsorSessantaNoveMonogram-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Sessanta Nove Monogram Windsor on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. WindsorSessantaNoveMultiColor-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Sessanta Nove Multi-Color Windsor. WindsorSessantaNoveGeometric-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Sessanta Nove Geometric Windsor. WindsorPerseusWingsMonogram-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Perseus Green Wings Monogram Windsor. WindsorPerseusGreenWingsMonogram-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Perseus Green Wings Monogram Windsor. WindsorSantoCapraPython-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Santo Capra Python Windsor. WindsorSantoCapraCheetah-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Santo Capra Cheetah Windsor. WindsorYetiMallNinja-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Yeti Mall Ninja Windsor. Windsor livery 1 GTA V.png|Sessanta Nove Monogram. Windsor livery 2 GTA V.png|Sessanta Nove Multi-Color. Windsor livery 5 GTA V.png|Sessanta Nove Geometric. Windsor livery 3 GTA V.png|Perseus Wings Monogram. Windsor livery 4 GTA V.png|Perseus Green Wings Monogram. Windsor livery 6 GTA V.png|Santo Capra Python. Windsor livery 8 GTA V.png|Santo Capra Cheetah. Windsor livery 7 GTA V.png|Yeti Mall Ninja. General Windsor-GTAV-RSC.jpg|Enus Windsor on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Windsor_GTAVpc_Liveries.jpg|Livery options at Los Santos Customs in GTA Online. Enus_Windsor_GTA_V.jpg|The Windsor with the Sessanta Nove Monogram Livery with underlying black paint. GTA V Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 2.jpg|The Windsor with the Yeti Mall Ninja Livery with underlying green paint. Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Spawns pretty much all around Las Venturas, especially Prickle Pine. * Spawns in the Palomino Creek area. * Spawns around the western half and far north-east area of Los Santos. * Can be found a little bit rarely around the residential areas of south San Fierro. * Available at the Easter Basin docks in San Fierro for import after first list completion for $28,000 on Wednesday. * A pink Windsor can be found at Madd Dogg's Crib during the mission A Home in the Hills. * One Windsor spawns outside the Sex Shop XXX in Las Venturas during the mission Key to Her Heart, as an option to use to follow Millie Perkins. * Can be seen in the under passage at the Avispa Country Club in San Fierro. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns in all three protagonists garages as a "Special Vehicle" (Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 only). *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $845,000 (enhanced version only). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $845,000. Trivia General * The default radio stations of the Windsor are: ** GTA San Andreas: Master Sounds 98.3. ** GTA V: WorldWide FM. * Its name may be inspired from the Windsor family, which is the name of United Kingdom's royal family, asserting its British origins. ** This is further evidenced for the vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V, which is manufactured by British car manufacturer Enus. Windsor, being the name of a royal family also fits the luxury aspect of the vehicle. ** Also, there was a car built by Chrysler from 1939 through to the 1960s called Windsor. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Oddly enough, the front license plate is mounted so that it partly obstructs the engine's main source of air. This is most likely a developer's oversight. See Also * Jugular E and Jug Swinger - GTA London cars that are also based on the Jaguar E-Type. * JB 700 - a British classic sports car in Grand Theft Auto V. * Super Diamond and Super Drop Diamond - Another Rolls Royce-based vehicle in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V, the latter only available in The Ballad of Gay Tony. * Windsor Drop - the four-door convertible variant of the Windsor in Grand Theft Auto Online. Navigation }} de:Windsor es:Windsor pl:Windsor ru:Windsor uk:Windsor Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Coupes Category:Classic Cars Category:Coupes Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA V